This invention relates to electric curling irons and more particularly to electric curling irons suitable for compact storage.
A number of curling irons having electric heating elements are presently available for personal use. These curling irons generally include a tubular barrel extending from a handle and an electric heating element within the barrel. A hair-holding clamp extends along most of the length of the tubular barrel and is pressed against the barrel by a spring mechanism. Generally, the clamping finger may be pivoted away from the barrel by a lever on the handle. These curling irons take up considerable storage space and are bulky to pack when traveling.